Mi verdadero yo
by Camiluchi segovia
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia las princesas le dicen a Fluttershy que la necesitan y que se entere de un secreto que le estaban ocultando hasta ahora ¿ Quieres saber cual es el secreto ? ¿ Quieres saber que es lo que le espera a Futter? Pues te invito a leer esta historia
1. Capítulo 1

**El comienzo y la verdad**

 **Narra la escritora**

 **Era un día normal en Ponville , todos estaban haciendo sus trabajos habituales , bueno casi todos una pony pegaso amarillo claro , crin y cola rosa pálido , ojos calipso oscuro . Su Cuite mark son tres mariposas del mismo color que su cabello , su nombre es Fluttershy es muy tímida pero cuando se trata de sus amigos mejor corre! :D , es el Elemento de la Amabilidad**

 **Ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos : Para que me llamaran las princesas? . Ya que siempre llaman a Twilight o a todas , pero... a mi esto es muy extraño , bueno ahora voy a subir a el el tren y ver por que me necesitan con tanta urgencia pensaba.**

 **El tren salio de la estación , luego de 15 minutos llego a Canterlot , ahí se fue al castillo , al entrar se encontró con 2 ponys**

 **El primero era un alicornio fucsia grisáceo , crin y cola de 4 colores : Azul cielo , Turquesa claro , Azul cobalto , Rosa claro , ojos magenta grisáceo , su cuite mark es un sol , tiene un collar alrededor del cuello dorado con un diamante violeta y zapatos dorados . Su nombre es Celestia , Tia para su hermana menor y Princesa Celestia para sus subditos se encarga de levantar el sol y Gobernar Equestria junto con su hermana menor**

 **El segundo un alicornio azul zafiro oscuro , crin y cola azul cobalto morado con un aura Azul persa grisáceo , su cuite mark es una luna menguante , tiene un collar negro con una luna menguante , y zapatos azul claro , Su nombre es Luna , Mi pequeña hermana apodo por Celestia y Princesa Luna por sus subditus se encarga de levantar la luna y gobernar Equestria junto con su hermana mayor**

 _Ambas : Buenos Días señorita Fluttershy dijeron_

 _Flutter : B...buenos ...d...días...princesas...querían...verme ? pregunto con su estado de timides y titubeo_

 _Celestia : Si Fluttershy vera ahí algo que le hemos mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo y ya es tiempo en que lo sepa dijo amable pero a la vez seria_

 _Flutter : Que es ? Pregunto sin timidez ni titubeos_

 _Luna : Pues... Fluttershy... tu...tu...tu no eres de este mundo dijo triste la verdad ella la quería por que... ( yo: lo sabrán conforme vayan leyendo la historia:))_

 _Flutter O.O abrió los ojos como platos y estaba a punto de llorar ;(_

 _Flutter : Me...l...lo...explican...Por...por...favor dijo tartamudeando ya que estaba llorando_

 _Celestia miro a su hermana menor y vio que tenia una mirada baja y una mirada triste y decidió contarle ella la verdad_

 _Celestia : claro dijo ella y luego empezó a relatar_

 ** _Fin de la narración_**

 ** _Narra Celestia_**

 **Fluttershy nos pido que se lo expliquemos , mire a Luna tenia una mirada triste , así que me ofrecí yo a contarle la verdad , así que empece a relatar**

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 _Todo empezó una noche , nosotras estábamos haciendo nuestros deberes reales cuando un guardia sin previo aviso entro y se veía muy preocupado_

 _Guardia: Princesas ! grito_

 _Ambas : Si que se le ofrece preguntamos_

 _Guardia : Tienen que ver... esto...esta...esta...en...patio...del...castillo dijo muy asustado_

 _Yo : Guíanos hacia el ahora dije firme quería saber si era una amenaza_

 _El guardia asintió y nos guió donde hacia el jardín , al llegar nos sorprendimos al ver... a la cosita mas adorable que mis ojos hallan visto . frente a nosotras se encontraba una potrilla de 5 años de edad parece que estaba inconsciente estaba por hablar hasta que Luna se me adelanto_

 _Luna : Llévenla al hospital del castillo rápido ! Grito con la voz real de Canterlot_

 _Yo me quede sorprendida O.O_

 _Yo: Luna estas bien ? le pregunte ya que nunca la vi de esa forma_

 _Luna : Si ahora hay que ver como se encuentra la pequeña dijo seria pero amable_

 _Asentí y nos fuimos hacia el hospital del castillo_

 _Cuando llegamos vimos a la pequeña acostada en una camilla aun inconsciente y Luna le pregunto al doctor_

 _Luna : como se encuentra ? pregunto preocupada_

 _Doctor : Se encuentra... pero antes de que pudiera continuar la pequeña despertó de golpe , como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla_

 _La pequeña nos miro con miedo , estaba a punto de gritar hasta que luna se le acerco_

 _Luna : Tranquila pequeña no te aremos daño dijo dulcemente acercándose poco a poco_

 _Yo y el doctor O.O nos sorprendimos ya que nunca vimos a luna comportarse así_

 _La potrilla se tranquilizo un poco y le dio a luna una cálida sonrisa_

 _Luego hable yo_

 _Yo: Como te llamas pequeña ? le pregunte_

 _Potrilla : Mi... nombre...es...es Fluttershy dijo tímidamente y en un susurro_

 _Luna : Y dime Fluttershy como llegaste a aquí ?_

 _Fluttershy : Pues verán...yo...yo tuve que escapar de mi mundo...por que...porque dijo entrecortadamente ya que se le cristalizaron los ojos_

 _Luna : Por que Flutter ? pregunto luna acercándose y cargándola entre sus cascos_

 _Flutter : Por que...M...mi...padre abusaba y maltrataba dijo y rompió en llanto_

 _Todos O.O , luego luna abrazo a Flutter y yo le pregunte_

 _Yo : Y tu madre ? le pregunte_

 _Fluttershy : No se creo que nos abandono o algo así respondió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _Yo : Desde ese dia Nosotras te cuidamos , bueno aunque no lo creas luna te cuidaba , ella siempre jugaba y pasaba todo los días contigo . En cambio yo como era la mayor tenia mas deberes aun asi nunca deje de cuidarte y quererte . Dije con una sonrisa recordando como mi hermana cuidaba de esa pequeña_

 **Fin de la narración**

 **Narra Flutter**

 **Con que vengo de otro mundo ? y las princesas me cuidaban . cuando la Princesa Celestia dijo que luna me cuidaba yo no lo...podía creer O.O así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió , aun con lagrimas corrí asía ella , la abrase y le susurre al oído**

 _Yo : Gracias por cuidarme Mama_

 **Fin de la narración**

 **Narra Luna**

 **Cuando Fluttershy dijo eso yo me quede sorprendida O.O y después le pregunte**

 _Yo : C...como...M...me...llamaste le pregunte todavía en shock_

 _Flutter : Te llame Mama me respondió se vía feliz_

 _Yo no dude ni un segundo y le dije abrazándola un mas fuerte_

 _Yo : No hay de que hija mía le respondi_

* * *

 **AHi que lindo :)**

 **Me puse muy cursi n.n ustedes que dicen?**

 **Comenten** **n.n**

 **Nos vemos después**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tengo que viajar a mi mundo y transformación**

 **Narra la Fluttershy**

 **Mama y yo seguíamos abrazadas , pero 3 preguntas rodeaban en mi cabeza:**

 **Podre ir a mi mundo y descubrir la verdad ? ¿alguna vez le habre dicho Tía a la princesa celestia ?(:D) y ¿ tendré algún familiar "bueno" en mi verdadero mundo ?**

 **Asi que no aguante mas y le pregunte a luna**

 **Yo: mama tengo tres preguntas las puedo hacer le pregunte**

 **Luna : Claro**

 **Y les hice las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza**

 **Y me las supieron responder**

 **Celestia : si podrás ir a tu mundo y descubrir la verdad**

 **Luna : Sip muchas beses les decías tía a celestia dijo con una leve risa yo mire a mi tía y estaba sonrojada**

 **Tia : Y sobre tus familiares eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma cuando viajes a tu mundo le respondió muy amablemente**

 **Yo : Entonces... medejaniramimundoporfavor , nombro muy rapido ( narradora : la traducción : me dejan ir a mi mundo por favor )**

 **Ambas : No sabemos estarás bien ? dudaron las dos**

 **Yo : claro ! ¿ y me dejan ir ? les consulte o través**

 **Ambas; Esta bien expresaron felices**

 **Yo : Si ! Anuncie feliz**

 **Fin de la narración**

 **Narra Celestia**

 **Flutter estaba feliz pero había un pequeño problema... si nosotras abríeramos el portal...como regresaría a nuestro mundo para poder visitarnos cuando ella quiera :D solo había una sola cosa que hacer**

 **Yo observe Luna le susurre al oído lo que estaba pensando y ella asintió, después me acerque a Fluttershy que seguía muy ansiosa**

 **Yo: Flutter tenemos un problema le pronuncie seria**

 **Flutter : Que me pregunto**

 **Luna: Pues... digamos...que si nosotras abrimos el portal , no podras regresar a nunca mas a este...pero hay una solucion replico**

 **Flutter : y esa seria ? dudo ansiosa**

 **Ambas: Convertirte en ALICORNIO , dijimos con una sonrisa**

 **Fin de la narración**

 **Narra narradora**

 **Flutter se quedo en shock O.O**

 **Flutter: Y...yo...C...convertirme...en...A…alicornio ? medito un poco asustada**

 **Luna: Así es Flutter entonces que dices ? Le cuestiono ansiosa**

 **Lo pensó un poco y si eso era para saber quien era entonces ...**

 **Flutter: Lo are! Grito**

 **Celestia estaba muy feliz ella siempre quiso convertir a su "sobrinita" en un alicornio así luna y ella le enseñarían sobre la magia y al fin se le cumplió su deseo**

 **Fin de la narración**

 **Narra luna**

 **Flutter estaba feliz ya que se convertiría en alicornio para saber su origen y yo igual :D , bueno mire a mi hermana y después su cuerno empezó a brilla hacia Flutter , una luz rosa la rodeo , luego una mariposa del mismo color de la luz inundo la habitación . Tuvimos que serrar los ojos por todo el brillo que emanaba , a continuación mi hija tenia los ojos serrados y al terminar los abrió nosotros nos quedamos muy sorprendidas O.O**

 **Ahí se encontraba flutter parada de la misma altura de Twilight y Cadence , levaba flores y una mariposa azul en su crin , un moño que era del mismo color que la mariposa en su cola y zapatos verdes claro**

 **Ambas: Te ves hermosa**

 **Ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara**

 **Fin de la narración**

* * *

 **Holiwis volví , convertí a Flutter en alicornio , si se lo imaginaban me alegro yo lo cumplí y si no pues ¬¬**

 **Bueno no les puedo mostrar a imagen D: , asi que les paso el link no la hice yo la hizo otra persona , muy bien aca esta : art/Alicorn-Fluttershy-426715019**


	3. Capítulo 3

**A viajar se a dicho**

 **Aclaro : transcurre un mes del entrenamiento de Flutter con su magia , sin mas que decir aqui es cap**

 **Narra la escritora**

* * *

 **Fluttershy progreso mucho con su magia ,a tal punto de vencer el poder a su madre y tía , ya estaba lista de ir a su mundo , pero aun le quedaba una duda : ¿ que pasara con sus amigas? o que les dirá cuando regrese ? y de repente Luna le aclaro sus dudas**

 **Luna: No te preocupes por tus amigas , nostras nos aremos cargo de contarles todo lo que paso si ? le interrogo con una sonrisa**

 **La alicornio amarilla solo asintió**

 **Celestia : Muy bien te daremos algunas cosas por las dudas dijo y le entrego una mochila amarilla con tres mariposas rosa , Fkutter reviso la mochila y encontró un cuaderno marrón que por alguna razón tenia un dragón de fuego envés de su cuite mark , una pluma que solo ella podría usar para escribir en el libro y ... su elemento de la armonía eso le sorprendió**

 **Flutter : Por que mi elemento de la armonía ? les consulto dudosa**

 **Ambas : por si acaso aclararon muy felices**

 **Flutter : Esta bien ? dijo media confundida**

 **fin de la narración**

 **Narra Fluttershy**

 **Muy bien ahora si estaba lista para viajar a mi verdadero mundo**

 **fin de la narración**

 **Narra la escritora**

 **Las princesas abrieron el portal , se despidieron de su pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos , Luego el vórtice desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno**

* * *

 **Holiwis muy corto el cap u.u , pero la inspiración y la imaginación no aparece mágicamente saben D:**

 **Bueno a lo que vengo : NECESITO QUE USTEDES ELIJAN QUE PAREJA VA A HACER ESTE FANFIC**

 **Fluttershy X:**

 **A) Sonic**

 **B) Shadow**

 **C) Scrouge**

 **O no se elijan ustedes , muy bien los dejo a su criterio , si tienen alguna duda pregunten**

 **Adios n.n**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Conociendo una nueva amiga**

 **Narra Fluttershy**

 **Cuando cruce el portal, todo daba vueltas , me desmaye por la fuerza de este lo único que recuerdo es que vi un campo de flores luego se volvió todo negro**

 **Narra ?**

 **Me encontraba caminado con mi amigo Cheese y mi mama Vainilla, juntando flores cuando a unos metros de nosotros se encontraba :**

 **una eriza de pelaje amarillo, pelo rosa claro , llevaba una musculosa blanca , con una chaqueta azul , una pollera verde agua y unas botas con taco del mismo color que la pollera se encontraba inconsciente**

 **mi mami la cargo y nos fuimos a casa para curarla ya que tenia varios raspones en su cuerpo**

 **Llegamos ella dejo en la cama y me pidió que la cuidara, mientras traía vendas y alcohol para sanarles las heridas**

 **Pasaron unos minutos yo estaba en la sala jugando con Chesse cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación donde se encontraba la chica y fui a ver**

 **Narra Fluttershy**

 **Me dolía todo el cuerpo, intente ver donde estaba espere hasta que mi visión se aclarara y parece que me encontraba en una habitación de color amarrilla y rojo con una mesita de luz de madera , después escucho como la puerta se abre y pude ver a:**

 **Una conejita con orejas largas de color crema combinado con un poco de naranja, ojos cafés claros, llevaba un vestido naranja con un pequeño moño azul, guantes blancos y medias blancas con zapatos naranja y amarrillos ,**

 **Y luego ella me pregunto**

 **Conejita: Señorita se encuentra bien me pregunto con educación**

 **Yo: Si…estoy bien y dime como te llamas le conteste e interrogue dulcemente**

 **Conejita: Me llamo Cream the Rabbit , el es Chesse y cual es su nombre dijo**

 **Detrás de ella aparece una criaturita de color azul con marcas amarrillas en la punta de la cabeza , manos , pies cola y un pompón circular por encima de la parte superior de la cabeza que es una gota , alas rosas de mariposa , ojos de color azul oscuro y su moñito rojo**

 **Yo : Mi nombre es Fluttershy y que lindo amiguito que es dude con curiosidad**

 **Cream : Es un Chaos me respondió**

 **Yo : Un chaos ? Em esta bien**

 **De pronto aparece una Coneja color durazno con un mechón naranja y orejas largas , ojos castaños , llevaba un vestido de dos piezas : La primera es una blusa con mangas color bordo con un cuadro blanco con rayas y un , moño color naranja , La segunda : era una falda larga color lila a rayas , al final es blanco , guantes blancos con botones amarrillos en ellos. Y tacones rojos con una piedra amarrilla.**

 **? : Oh con que ya despertaste Cream por que no me avisaste le dijo amablemente**

 **Cream : Perdon mama es que estaba hablando con Fluttershy le aclaro**

 **? : Descuida , ahí donde están mis modales Soy Vanilla the Rabbit mama de Cream**

 **Yo: Un gusto Sr. Vanilla soy Fluttershy un gusto le respondí con una sonrisa**

 **Vanilla : Y dime Fluttershy como quedaste inconsciente me pregunto despitadamente**

 **Y ahora que hago , no se si contarle la verdad o no**

* * *

 **Aqui esta el cap**

 **una pregunta : quieren que Flutter le cuente a Cream y Vanilla el motivo por que esta en Mobius o que les cuente a todos cuanto les tome cinfiaza ?**

 **Bueno comenten su respuesta**

 **Adios**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Jugando , aprendiendo a usar mi cuerpo y enviando la primera carta**

 **Narra Fluttershy**

 **No sabia que hacer no podía contarles como llegue aquí …ya que aran cualquier cosa por saber sobre mi mundo se que Cream y La sr. Vanilla no pero mas gente asi que solo le respondi :**

Yo : No me creerían – dije con una sonrisa

Vanilla : Ok cariño no tienes que hablar si no quieres – me respondió

Yo : Gracias….pero la historia es muy larga solo les diré que yo no soy de este mundo y esta forma es nueva para mi – le aclare sin nervios? Ok esto es raro

Vanilla : Emm con que no sabes como usar tu cuerpo ehh yo te enseñare – dijo dulcemente

Yo : Se lo agradezco mucho – le respondí

Vanilla : No hay de que muy bien comencemos – dijo y empezamos

 **Ya hace 3 semanas que aprendí a dominar "mi nueva forma " y es muy complicado pero se vuelve mas fácil cuando vas aprendiendo :**

Flashback

 **La primera semana no me fue muy bien me caía a cada paso que daba y me golpeaba no como para que me quebrara pero dolía**

 **La segunda semana fui mejorando aunque me caia un poco lograba mantenerme de pie y caminar , correr , usar mis manos , etc**

 **La tercera semana y ultima ya podía hacer todo sin caerme :D**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Hoy le enviare un mensaje a Mi madre también me dijeron se escribe con las manos y no con mi cuerno ya que no tengo ni tampoco con la boca asi que empeze a relatar :**

Querida mama :

¿Como anda todo por alla ? espero que Bien sabes me converti en una eriza antropomórfica , conocí a dos personas : A una conejita llamada Cream , a su madre Vanilla y a su mejor amigo Chesse son personas muy amables y adorable ahora me estoy quedando con ellos hasta que encuentre a algún familiar , aguardare tu

Adiós

Te quiere tu pequeña hija .

 **Al terminar de escribir Cream entro a mi habitación rápidamente guarde el libro en mi mochila para mi suerte no se dio cuenta después me pregunto si quería jugar y le dije que si**

 **Fin de la Narracion**

 **Narra Cream**

 **Le pregunte a Flutter si quería jugar y me dijo que si asi que empezamos a jugar**

Ambas : rayos de luna , te alumbraran , choca las manos y se concederá –dijimos. las 2 al mismo tiempo haciendo un saludo extraño y sin parar de reir .

Yo : Se me olvida algo – le dije

Flutter : Emm…quien – me pregunta

Yo : El Sr. Sonic y sus amigos - respondi muy alegre

Flutter : Y quienes serian ellos – me interroga nerviosa

 **Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca le conté a Flutter sobre los chicos -.- pero que mala memoria tengo**

 **Fin de la narracion**

* * *

 **Muy bien aqui termina el cap n.n quien lo diria puse el saludo de Twilight y Cadence pero le cambie todo para asi concordar con La relacion madre e hija de Flutter :D y antes de que me olvide**

 **Oigan no saben si puedo poner otra cosa que no sea en el lugar donde Narra el personaje si saben diganmelo por fa se los agradeceria mucho**

 **Adios**


	6. No es capitulo

Deténgase

Hola a todos ya se que no actualizo hace mas de 7 meses

Por que eso es fácil de responder:

Verán no me gusta como esta quedando esto ya que tenia planeado seguir las historias de **Amabilidad y Guerreros Z o Sonic , Tails y Shadow en Canterlot High** pero yo al ser tan…tan pero tan cabeza hueca que fue lo que se me ocurrió…. **BORRARLAS**! .

Así es , ahora la razón podría ser : que tal vez por la presión de pasarme estudiando o haciendo el montón de tarea que me daban en la escuela , mi cerebro al estar tan concentrado en los asuntos de este no me dejaba pensar claramente , y para peor cada 2 meses te tomaban prueba y tenia que andar repasando todo lo que veíamos por que te tomaban todo lo que veías en las clases anteriores , además tenia varios problemas personales .

 **Espero que puedan perdonarme por eliminar las 2 historias que hice antes**

 **Tu que dices :**

 **Retomo las 2 historias que hice hace tiempo?**


End file.
